The Secret Sharer: Alternate
by Alice Bekett
Summary: "Gaius has proved himself time and again, only to be questioned again when more things happen. How he has stayed here, where his desire to help people only got him enemies, I don't know," Merlin was clearly holding back tears, but just barely, "He's almost burnt at the stake, and now he's almost been tortured to death, and you don't even have the decency to apologize."


The Secret Sharer- Alternate

"I've had my heart broken enough today. I cannot stand to lose another friend," Arthur snapped.

Merlin grit his teeth, fighting back tears. Images of Agravaine leaving Morgana's hut played in his mind's eye. He stared at Arthur, "You already have," his voice was strained, and wavered, "Because Agravaine is your uncle, you refuse to see what he is!"

"Merlin, that is enough!" Arthur stood up from the table.

"No it's not, Arthur. I know he's your uncle, but you cannot remain blind to this forever! Gaius would not run away, let alone without saying goodbye to me first!" Merlin stood away from the stone column he had been using to support himself.

"Merlin, I know you trust Gaius, and I did too, but you can't deny the evidence-"

"What evidence?" Merlin spat, rising to his full height, and staring down at the King of Camelot, "Every piece of evidence has been provided to you by Agravaine!"

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed, face red, "That is enough! You are relieved of your post, effective immediately!"

Merlin clenched his hands into fists, "Fine. You'll see, Arthur. Gaius was abducted. You better hope he's not dead!" Merlin spun around on his heel, storming out of the room.

Arthur stared after his now ex-manservant, his blood boiling in his veins. How dare Merlin accuse Agravaine of treason, it was inexcusable. Arthur growled, and began to pace, then looked at his guards, "Go find me a new manservant!"

(LINE BREAK)

Merlin sat at Gaius's bedside, watching the man he viewed as a father, breathe. Nearly everyone had been by to wish the old physician well, except for Arthur and Agravaine. Merlin swallowed, resting his head in his hands. What if Arthur hated him for what he said? What if Merlin was banished from Camelot?

A movement from the man on the bed made Merlin look up. Gaius's eyes were open, and alert. Merlin couldn't help but smile, "Gaius!"

"I'm sorry, Merlin..." Gaius whispered, "I told your secret, the one I thought I would keep until my death. Morgana knows..."

"No she doesn't, Gaius. Alator chose who he supported. Morgana knows nothing."

Gaius smiled sadly, "One day, I fear, I will disappoint you."

Merlin's smile faded, and a dark shadow passed over his features, "I did something bad, Gaius-"

_Knock-knock-knock._

Merlin looked up as the King of Camelot himself slowly entered the room, "Gaius. It's good to have you back."

Gaius nodded, "I feared the worst, Sire."

"So did we. We thought you were the traitor. I'm glad I was mistaken."

Merlin's face clouded over, but he bit his tongue. Gaius looked taken-aback as well, "Arthur, I've known you your entire life. You should know that I love you too much to ever betray you."

"That is what Merlin told me," Arthur's voice was clear, "And I am sorry. Anything that was broken during the searching of your chambers shall be replaced, you need only to tell me."

"I'll let you know, Sire," Gaius replied.

Arthur noticed that the old man looked disappointed. Arthur cleared his throat, "Merlin, I need you to leave."

Merlin growled something under his breath, but stood, and left the physician's chambers. Arthur moved to sit beside Gaius as Merlin exited the room.

Merlin sat on the hard, stone steps that led to his home. He sighed, laying his head against the stone wall. _What have I done?_

Several minutes passed, then Arthur stepped out of the room, and stood next to Merlin's sitting form, "He's asleep again."

"Good, he needs his rest."

"I'm sorry, Merlin, for not believing you. Gaius could not tell me who abducted him. I still am not convinced that Agravaine is a traitor."

Merlin grit his teeth. _Of course Gaius won't say, we have no proof_, "Of course, sire."

"You're not fired anymore."

"I'm not leaving Gaius alone. I don't want anyone else accusing him of anything else while he recovers."

"That's not going to happen again-"

"That's what Uther said after the Witchfinder, Arthur! Gaius has served Camelot faithfully for longer than the both of us have been alive. You could say he was a close friend of Uther, and a good friend of you. But both of you turned on him the second there was a shadow of doubt!" Merlin stood, shaking with rage, "You are no better than your father. I don't know why I ever believed you could be a great person. You may be a good ruler, Arthur, but you cannot stand by your friends when they need you the most."

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, in shock.

"Gaius has proved himself time and again, only to be questioned again when more things happen. How he has stayed here, where his desire to help people only got him enemies, I don't know," Merlin was clearly holding back tears, but just barely, "He's almost burnt at the stake, and now he's almost been tortured to death, and you don't even have the decency to apologize. Arthur Pendragon, I hope you learn from this, because if you don't, the group of people protecting you will stop believing. If they stop believing, you will die."

Arthur was shocked into silence, and watched numbly as Merlin swiftly walked back into the rooms he shared with Gaius. Before he disappeared into the chambers, he stopped, and turned back.

"I'll start again tomorrow, if Gaius is better."

The door slammed shut, leaving a bewildered King in its wake.

(LINE BREAK)

I wrote this a few days ago, rather late at night. So, if you find any mistakes, I would greatly appreciate it if you tell me. Anyhoo, I watched the episode, "The Secret Sharer", and I really wanted Merlin to stand up for once.

I don't own Merlin.

Please review me or PM comments/questions/suggestions.


End file.
